Mikami's Routines
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Mikami decided that Gevanni should become part of his daily routines...


**Of Mikami's Routines**

**Disclaimer:** I own only this story.

**AN:** Ok, people! I know the paring in this is a bit awkward, but I thought:"Why not?" they look so hot together when you think better.

**Note(s)**: If I put a wrong preposition somewhere, I apologize. My thoughts are in a mess.

If you don't remember Gevanni, he's the one who was sent by Near to follow Mikami.

I'd appreciate if you reviewed this!

---

He knew he was followed. The guy was good, but Mikami simply had the feeling. That entire thing had brought some fun and excitement in his dull life.

His life was a routine; he was never late for work, not even a second late. You could wound the watch only by looking at his actions. So punctual, so neat, so obsessive-compulsive-that was Mikami Teru.

He knew he could just turn and look at the stranger, who was most likely a cop, find out his real name and kill him. But no. This way was more exciting, more interesting. He waned to give the stranger the satisfaction of thinking that he was unnoticed, like a shadow, a good detective.

But he desperately wanted to see the face of his stalker. It'd been long since he fucked something decent, and this new job as Kira's successor didn't really give him the space to find a partner.

Females-that was something strange to him. Mikami himself was a stranger to the world. He was so mysterious, and taking into account that he was taking a good care of his body, he was handsome. Every woman wanted to be with him, but he was not interested. He was more interested in justice.

Still, he was somewhat interested in guys. He couldn't quite explain the thing, but that was the case with him. He would pick a stranger from the bar, have a night of wild sex, and then, the next morning, the stranger would dive into the sea from which Mikami had fetched him the night before.

It was so careless from Mikami's part, knowing how neat he was and how much he was taking care of everything, let alone ethics and hygiene. But all the rules have exceptions, right?

But this stalker, he was something more than an ordinary guy from the bar, whose face Mikami never bothered to remember. His stalker didn't have a face. It was something beyond his routine, and Mikami wanted to play along.

One night, he decided to surprise the stalker and see who he was.

The streets were empty. Mikami was coming home from work. He parked his car properly, on its spot, as usual, and then he looked at the rearview mirror. His stalker was there, he could finally see his face. He could see his life span, but the beauty of his stalker stopped Mikami from killing him.

He turned all of a sudden.

The detective winced when he saw that Mikami was looking straight in his direction, and then tried to leave, as if he was minding his own business. His heart was beating like mad, out of fear for his own life, but from excitement as well.

"You'd better stop, Stephen!" Mikami shouted, and ran towards the detective. Gevanni was standing still, like a professional, waiting to see where this course of events would lead.

Mikami's face was inches close to his own.

"What do you want to know about me, Mr. Stalker?" asked Mikami. "Perhaps you want to know everything about my boring life? Are you impressed by my daily routine?"

Mikami's face was flawless, Gevanni could notice.

"N-No." he was pretending to stutter. "I've never seen you in my entire life." but he knew that this wouldn't work.

"Such a pretty boy should find another hobby." Mikami said in a husky voice, running his fingers through Gevanni's raven hair. He had finally decided, when seeing Gevanni's beauty in the rearview mirror, and now, when he was so close to him, what he would do to him. Instead of killing him, he decided to offer him a place in his bed.

You know what they say-keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

"Perhaps a hobby that has something to do with my…bed?"

Gevanni gulped. He never expected something like this.

His greenish eyes blinked several times, as Mikami's breath tickled his sensitive swan-like neck.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir…" he sighed when Mikami bit his earlobe.

Mikami looked at him with eyes full of lust, pure lust. He was lost in those young eyes of Gevanni, so alive, like a burning fire. It would be pity to kill him. Gevanni was strength. Gevanni was youth. Gevanni was life.

Mikami was terrified by his thoughts on the young detective, which made him burn even more.

"Do you understand this…?" Mikami gently brushed their lips.

---

The next thing Gevanni remembered was that he was thrown to the mattress of Mikami's comfortable bed, that his clothes was torn as well as Mikami's, and that he was enjoying the things he was doing with 'Kira'.

It was like an earthquake to Gevanni, who thought he was straight. Mikami was thrusting hard, deep, and fast into his tight rectum. Something was going on. Gevanni started to like it after some time, he himself horny as hell.

He was making Mikami go deeper by pushing his ass with his legs wrapped around Mikami's waist, desperate to feel more of him.

Mikami was kissing his neck, and then he moved to Gevanni's lips, giving him one deep, passionate kiss. Gevanni was kissing back, eagerly, digging his nails deep into Mikami's back. The pleasure was almost unbearable.

Gevanni was confused. He never expected something like this from Mikami's part. Instead of being six feet under, he was fucking with the suspect. And he never regretted it.

Mikami was good in bed.

As he was pushing forward and backward, Gevanni's nails were ripping the assassin's skin. Gevanni's hands were covered with blood, but he was too intoxicated by the sensations to notice.

The pain in Mikami's back was making him accelerate. Everything Gevanni was doing was driving him insane. At the simple thought of his blood on his stalker's hands and the scars on his back, was making him think of craziest things.

Mikami was so good in bed!

The air was filled with their erratic breathing and moans, and soft whispers every now and then.

"Mikami, you're good!" Gevanni was moaning, and that had the effect of adding oil to the fire for Mikami, who was out of any control.

Everything stopped all of a sudden.

The sweaty man collapsed next to the other. They were still breathing fast.

When Mikami regained his breath, he turned to face Gevanni, who was still dazed. He never imagined he would enjoy a one night stand, with someone whom he didn't know well, and who was male.

"This hobby is much better, isn't it, pretty boy?" he removed wet bangs from the detective's forehead. "Would you like to become part of my routine?"

But it would be the clash of loyalties.

Maybe it was alright to play along, so that he could get to know the murderer's mind.

But maybe he was about to betray Near and SPK.

His desire to arrest Mikami and his desire to sleep with him again, were making him hesitate with his answer.

Mikami only smirked.

"Maybe I should fuck you again…?" Teru whispered into his ear. "Maybe then you will be convinced that you belong to me. Your life belongs to me, Stephen"

"I don't…"

"Oh, you understand very well, detective. I could kill you, but I spared your life. Isn't it enough? Now tell me what is better, the best sex in the universe or your death?" he was on top of Gevanni now, infuriated.

Gevanni felt his hot breath, which the murderer exhaled like a raged bull.

Maybe it was ok to play along…Gevanni thought that he could defeat Mikami someday. Someday, when he would find out everything, and when he would take the ability to kill from him.

"I guess I choose sex." he said. "But I need a little more 'convincing' "he claimed Mikami's lips in a fierce kiss, shoving his tongue all the way to the Mikami's throat.

And so, the cycle started all over again. The game of cat and mouse.

---

The End

**AN:** So…? You liked/disliked this?


End file.
